Youthful Exploits
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: Precocious love gives way to the desires of the flesh. None know this more than Prince Lelouch, and the young women in his life. mature/smut
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

"Honestly, is there even some credibility to these rumors? It sounds like quite a bad joke at best, and at worst a serious attempt to publicly slander the Prince. And if it is the latter, then it would be my responsibility as a fellow Royal to investigate." Princess Cornelia's face was red and livid. Her hands almost slammed palm down on the table, had she been in any other setting than this. As it was, dining with two fellow members of the nobility called for gentler conduct.

"Now, now," said the Lady Marianne vi Britannia, consort of the Emperor, "I too once thought the same as you. But I have verified it myself, dear."

"My lady…"

Marianne's eyes crinkled up as she smiled. "It's actually quite cute when you think about it. The fact that my own son has garnered a reputation as something of a 'lady-killer'… why, it's actually made me a proud mother."

"I… I see…" Cornelia said weakly, unable to respond to that.

"Perhaps it is the blood quickening within him, my lady?" said the third occupant of the table, who was stirring the sugar into his tea. Lord Reuben Ashford, head of the Ashford endowment that spearheaded the Empire's Knightmare development, had been invited to lunch by his old employee, the Lady Marianne. It went without saying that the two maintained a close relation in spite of the latter's ascension into Lady Consort.

"Ah, you must mean Charles'," Marianne said.

"Indeed," Ashford said with a shrug. One cannot help but be reminded, after all, of the Emperor and his vast… stable of wives, though I mean no offense, my ladies."

"Oh no, that is nothing," Marianne said.

Cornelia's eyes were furrowed in thought. "Still, if this is actually true, then should it not be our responsibility to lecture Lelouch? His actions only invite scandal. Surely you can foresee that happening, my lady."

"Oh yes, I only know too well," said Marianne. "It is all well and good that Lelouch is a breaker of hearts, but if a _child_ enters the equation…"

Ashford harrumphed. "Lelouch is a smart lad. I'm sure he's already aware of the many precautions one should take." He found it easy to defend Lelouch. He'd grown fond of the boy, who was a close friend to his own daughter.

"Ah, but Reuben, in the heat of the moment, passion may cloud one's judgement easily," Marianne said.

"Then should Lelouch not be given a lecture?" Cornelia pressed, herself fond of her younger half-brother.

Marianne giggled. "The poor boy will only be embarrassed, and perhaps infuriated. He has his father's temperament…"

A short, contemplative silence fell on the trio. It was clear that their topic of conversation was one Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of the Empire. For a while now, there had been rumors that the taciturn, brilliant young man had been breaking hearts left and right among the flowered young ladies of the Empire, which caused a not insignificant storm of scandal to course through the capital. Not since Prince Clovis had been himself a young man and been surrounded by similar rumors had there been such a hubbub.

More to the point, none had even expected this sort of thing from the Prince. Most knew him as an intensely private youth, who only socialized when it was needed. His affections were publicly recorded to have been generally reserved for his mother and his direct sister, Nunnally. Those closest to him knew of his bond with Cornelia and Euphemia. To think that he had become such a womanizer was therefore unthinkable.

Those were the initial thoughts of those present here in the table. Marianne herself had been unamused at first, thinking it was yet another ploy by one of Charles' hussies to damage her son's reputation. But later she found out the truth herself, having witnessed his son's fumbling work trying to conceal evidence of his activities from prying eyes, including his own mother. It was, as she'd told Cornelia, quite cute, which was why she left it alone.

Cornelia, for her part, had also been outraged on Lelouch's behalf. She in turn thought it a ploy by one of their half-siblings to bring down Lelouch. It seemed petty, as nothing would be gained from antagonizing the spawn of Marianne, other than possibly drawing the ire of the Ashford group that was currently preeminent in the Empire. Furthermore, both Lelouch and Nunnally were too far down the rungs to be even considered a serious contender for the Throne, unless there was another bloody civil war. Such inane double-dealing intrigue was expected of Odesyus or Schneizel, not Lelouch.

Still, knowing the truth now made her a bit sad. She had watched him and Euphie grow up together, as close as Lelouch was to Nunnally. Seeing him all grown up now and chasing skirts like any other lusty boy would perhaps be devastating for the poor girl. Of course, it could not be denied—as this was just nature taking its course.

"—I tell you this much, my ladies, I've half a mind to prod Milly in Lelouch's direction. I've been terrified of the rumors _I've _been hearing myself—seems like she's gotten herself a whole stable of would-be suitors." Ashford made a loud snort, showing off exactly how he felt about those.

"Oh my, but I would not think young Milly to be in any danger at all. She is rather headstrong, isn't she?" Marianne asked.

"That she is," Ashford said, nodding proudly.

"She'd never be caught flat-footed if she can help it. No, she'd choose her own battles." Marianne tilted her head, amusement playing along her eyes. "Or, to put forth another metaphor—if she's got different prey in mind, then there's nothing anyone can do to stop her from pursuing it. And we all know she's always got one target firmly in sight all these years."

It didn't take long for the other two to get what the Consort meant. Ashford cleared his throat. "You mean Lelouch."

Marianne nodded silently, looking quite apologetic in the process. Cornelia looked from one to the other in mild disbelief. What Marianne was proposing—to Ashford's face!—was that Milly would be encouraged to consummate her passion for one black-haired youth through the time-old method of breeding; though in this case, not solely for the purposes of procreation.

Presently, Ashford shrugged. "Her affections have always been obvious, isn't it? I'd not the heart to tell her it would end up being impossible in the end, considering the role she is to undertake, as well as Prince Lelouch's own position." Though the Ashfords were of noble stock, and were held in high enough esteem, it was farfetched to consider a match between Milly and Lelouch. Princes of the blood were usually reserved for other families, with far more clout than the Ashfords. Of course, the Prince could force the matter by choosing to marry her directly; and a scandal of a child sealed the deal even more, but he didn't want that sort of nonsense for his dear Milly. "But I would certainly not object if… the Prince and Milly have their little… fling."

"Reuben, for shame," Marianne said, looking equally as surprised as Cornelia. "To invite such a thing on a lady…!

"I shan't force her," Reuben said. "I leave it all to Milly. If she wants it, she can have it. I assume they will be responsible about it."

Marianne snorted. "Now I've heard everything. You just know you've given carte blanche to a cat to eat the canary."

"Well, my lady, it is your boy we're talking about."

Marianne was about to reply when Cornelia spoke. "…I think I'd also like that for Euphie." She was blushing, quite hard.

"Cornelia?"

The Princess cleared her throat. "This attraction you see in Milly Ashford is something I have also seen in my Euphie. And lately it's grown quite problematic. Well, not to so dangerous a point, of course. But, Euphie pines for Lelouch like a princess for her sir knight, to the point that I'm quite sure she m—mm—" Cornelia blushed, glancing at Ashford.

Marianne's eyes quirked upward. "She pleasures herself… to Lelouch?" Cornelia sighed, but didn't reply in the negative. "Oh, my dear."

Ashford guffawed. "Well now, if that isn't proof of his father's influence quickening in his blood, I don't know what is. It is a shame he won't be Emperor, else I'd be expecting my Milly to already be a shoe-in for Consort!"

"If this little… tryst will help them get over their affections, and lead them to become responsible adults, then I won't hold my sister back," Cornelia said, trying to keep face and voice calm.

Privately, Marianne thought that their well-meaning (and self-proclaimed well-thought out) reasoning may just backfire. Allowing them free license to get intimate with Lelouch would actually seal their bonds further, leading to quite a messy tragedy.

In any case, Marianne was now also reminded of a conversation she'd had with her daughter a few weeks back. Nunnally's usual affection for her brother had blossomed into an "innocent" sort of lust, an unusual term if there ever was one. Confused by her feelings, the young woman had confessed in her mother, who had been very understanding though she was unable to provide much advice.

Nunnally was no less strong-willed than either Euphemia or Milly Ashford, which meant that the fears the others shared about their beloved were just as apparent for her own daughter. So, it was better that they were given sanction, even better for them to be given advice and guided lightly to avoid potential disaster.

"I think it should be fine," Marianne said. The air around the table was rather like a trio of merchants finally settling in on a good price. "They _should_ be allowed to experience their youth. I will caution my son about the proper way to go about it. You may instruct the girls at your discretion." As she would with Nunnally.

* * *

Lelouch looked out over the vast fields of Aries Villa, his brow furrowed in thought. He had just concluded a somewhat humiliating conversation with his mother, whereby she made it clear her awareness of his many prior trysts with the young women at the Academy. She then gave him a belated _Talk_, which included a reminder of the various tools one needed to prevent _conception._

The Prince cringed to remember it, even now. Marianne hadn't asked him why he was doing this, which was a relief, as he would have been unable to lie to his own mother, and that would have led to a revelation he wasn't quite ready to give.

He'd slept with many, and not all of them were the young women that his mother had indicated. There had been older women too: some even married—one example was the assistant administrator at the Academy, whom he'd seduced after figuring out she had repressed urges.

But he wasn't a youth just "sowing oats". He thought the idea ludicrous. But he was gripped by forbidden desires, and that made him project them into better outlets. In his life there were several women whom he'd grown attracted to, and yet to pursue them would be to break the fragile bonds of friendship he'd built with them all these years. Therefore, he chose surrogates, those easily swayed by the allure of a Prince that they would cause no scandal, just rumors. It was all just to avoid confronting his wretched desires.

Milly. Euphie. Even Nunnally. He'd been appalled at the abject possessive lust he'd grown to possess over them, especially now that they had bloomed into wonderful women in his eyes. He would not sully them, would not risk their friendship, all to sate his needs.

He sighed, and went back to his chambers. Thinking about them only let his lusts resurface. He would have to go back "hunting" soon. He disliked the mating ritual, yet knew full well it was important for him or he would literally go insane.

As he undressed, he was aware that there was someone in the room with him. He whirled, adrenaline surging, before he stopped, his eyes bulging out in surprise.

Sitting on the bed, _his _bed, was Euphemia li Britannia, clad only in frilly, pink lingerie, her long hair pooled around her ankles as she bent her knees up to rest her head on them. Her pale, creamy skin, for so long an image that haunted his thoughts whenever he fucked a woman, glimmered like the moon's reflection on a clear surface. Combined, her presence was like an image of a dream, one he hadn't thought would actually exist.

She smiled.

"Hello brother."

* * *

**Commissioned by Spike_2416, thanks. **

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on archiveofourown, under "RHoldhous".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

**TAG: incest**

* * *

"Euphie?"

Lelouch's disbelief narrowed its focus on the breathtaking woman sitting on top of his bed, a sight that he had only seen in his lewder dreams. Euphemia li Britannia, his pink-haired half-sister, was a beauty to behold, her beautiful face exuding an innocent charm not unlike a real-life fairy. Her body, now that it had completed the rigors of puberty, was pale-skinned, with nubile limbs and a soft pink flush over several parts of her body obscured by her lingerie that spilled embers into his imagination.

There was no denying Euphie was the Empire's precious nymph, whose fame and beauty were celebrated world-wide.

"Yep, it's me," Euphie said, giggling.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked breathlessly.

"I won a coin toss," she said, looking as proud as she was on the occasions when she outsmarted him.

"Coin toss?"

"Mhm." Euphie shifted, then stood to approach. Subconsciously, Lelouch retreated a step back, baffled by her actions, as well as her appearance. When she saw that, she stopped, put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Stay still! Where are you even going?"

"… Is this some sort of trick?" Lelouch asked. It had to be. There was no way Euphie would be here—well, Euphie had the right to be _here, _and he would certainly never deny her that; but she was _here half-naked _which obviously would never happen in real life which then meant this was some sort of ruse.

Euphie huffed. "Dummy. That's always your first response—suspicion. It's always been endearing to me, and to them, but now it's just…" Her shoulders raised in a shrug. "In the way."

"'Them'?" he repeated, latching on to one detail she'd given out desperately like a drowning man reaches for anything to stay on the surface. "Who are they?"

Euphie gripped her wrist and turned around. Her hair formed a long veil that blocked off his sight of her body this way. "… In a way, I'm kind of hurt, Lelouch," she said, her voice sounding quite genuinely broken.

"Euphie?"

He noticed her hands grip her wrist tighter. "It kind of hurt you know… when we heard all about those rumors about you." She sent him a dirty look over her shoulder. "Those salacious rumors."

Lelouch exhaled, making an "ah" sound of understanding. He felt his body sag, while his shame rose up in response. Of course, he couldn't really expect rumors of his proclivities to not have reached the ears of his friends. But to have that fact confirmed by one of them hurt. A bit. He swallowed. "Euphie, I—"

"It was alright, at first," Euphie continued. "We were happy for you, in a way. It's just that I personally found myself… dissatisfied."

"Dissatisfied?"

She turned around to face him fully again. After nodding, she stepped forward, causing him to start to back up.

"Don't run away," she repeated, in a soft voice.

"But Euphie…" How could he escape from her mesmerizing beauty? Her face was marked with doubt and sorrow, but did not make her any less beautiful. He stood transfixed, as she drew closer, her sweet, familiar scent filling his senses. It was the scent of something floral, something familiar from their youth, which Euphie had never replaced. Now her scent was mixed in with the maturity of a woman full grown, like a hidden signal that sparked the first waves of desire within him.

"Don't run away," she repeated. Her face was closer now, and she could see the tears glimmering in her eyes.

He hadn't even felt the kiss until he felt Euphie sweet breath brush against his lips. That made him aware that their lips had touched together. It was a light, feather-like sensation, almost as if he was only imagining it. But he could not look away from the reality before him.

Euphie was kissing him. Adorable, wise Euphie, one of the women he considered close to his heart, was fulfilling a fantasy he had long entertained. Now his confusion, which had become elation, now soured into fear. It was fear that this was nothing more than an illusion; just another dream of a delirious mind. And that was already unacceptable.

Euphie moaned lightly when she drew back from the kiss. Her eyelids fluttered rapidly as a healthy flush suffused her cheeks, dying them almost red. She looked at him pleadingly, as if she were desperate to hear his response.

Lelouch swallowed. "That was—"

"…What?" she said quietly. "Not as good a kiss as your other ones?"

Seeing the subtle anger in her eyes he shook his head rapidly. "No, no, no, it was better—no what I mean to say is that, er…" He could feel her nails digging into his clothes, sharp points that could easily break the skin. "—It is embarrassing to admit, but that was my first kiss."

She stared at him for a while before she burst out in laughter. "What? I don't believe you. You can't lie about your exploits, Lelouch."

"I… yes, but—" He shook his head. "I never _kissed _them. On the lips." Though he did kiss them on other places to enhance the pleasure when it was needed. "Never on the lips," he clarified. He wasn't sure if any of his partners had been disappointed, or if they just hadn't noticed. Assuredly, none of them had spoken of it, nor even ask him the reason why, and he'd been content to leave it be.

Euphie sighed, as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to hit him or not. "Well, that's surprising. Assuming you're not lying, that is."

"I'm _not—_!"

"But, that's—I mean we just—"

The blush on Lelouch's face deepened. "Yes." His first kiss had been with Euphie. _Euphie! _Any other time he'd be jumping for joy, but now he was watching her carefully, gauging every moment of her reaction.

Euphie placed a hand to her lips. "If what you're saying is true, then this is a dream come true."

"W-what do you mean?"

The look she gave him then was unlike anything he had seen before. It was as if there was a hidden fire behind her eyes, slowly building upward in heat and size. Then, Euphie did something he never expected her to do. She took his hand and laid it on her breast.

Lelouch hissed as he felt the warm sensation of her breasts against his palm. It sent a delicious shudder up his spine. His breathing quickened. He gripped her shoulder with a sudden, insistent need.

"Do you not know what you're doing to me?" he asked. "Don't you know that I've been holding back, all this time?"

She smiled her brilliant smile. She laid her cheek against the back of his hand. "I'm glad it's mutual. Now, I leave myself in your hands."

"Euphie, I'll be doing many things to you, things fitted more for a beast than a rational man," Lelouch said, almost panting. "There's still time. If you just refuse—"

"Nope," she said, sticking out her tongue. She took his other hand and laid it on her other breast. "Take me, claim me as you've done to all those before. But this time, love me more than them. Treat me far better than them."

Lelouch sucked in a breath, before he grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her in deep for another kiss. This time he couldn't help himself; he thrust his tongue into her, claiming dominance over her petite mouth. She whined gently in response, her breathing growing rapid against him as he trapped her tongue and stroked it with glee. Euphie placed her hands around his neck, locking them in so he couldn't get away.

Warmth bloomed on his chest as she pulled closer against him, making him feel the soft cushion of her breasts. Their lips moved rapidly against each other, smacking loudly, Lelouch leading her tongue along on a dance that shared their fluids freely from mouth to mouth, devouring each other in a wet, sloppy mess. Eventually, Euphie squeezed her grip on him, as if signaling him she wanted even more.

"Mmppph… *slurp*…"

The couple swayed and moved as they leaned forward and back with each second of their passionate kiss. Eventually, instinct lead them back to Lelouch's bed, where he collapsed on top of her, all while still keeping their mouths glued together. Neither one didn't want this moment to end, as it was a moment they had each secretly craved to become reality for a long time.

After a while, Lelouch pulled back. A long string of saliva connected his lips to her luscious ones. Their breaths were hot and ragged against each other, while their faces showed clearly their mutual desire. No words were spoken; didn't need to be spoken, when they began undressing each other. For Lelouch, it was easier with Euphie already in lingerie as he peeled off the strips of fabric to reveal her virginal skin, while she had to work with unbuttoning him quickly.

Lelouch, who'd finished first, had a moment where he beheld the fully glory of Euphemia li Britannia, naked as the day she was born. Her long, silky hair lay under her like a cloak, presenting her body to him like food adorned on a pink-colored leaf. Her breasts were perfectly-shaped moons, perky, with nipples like small round circles that appeared bright and pink against her pale skin. Her bush was small and trimmed yet also delightfully as pink as her hair. These were framed by her aforementioned nubile thighs, with skin pale and creamy-looking, and also flawlessly unblemished and uniform throughout her body. _This _was the mark of true royalty, with a body like a perfectly crafted doll, and it was all laid out and ready for him.

Knowing his partner was yet inexperienced he began work on her with numerous kisses all around her neck, suckling, licking and nipping at the skin. She squealed and moaned, her head squirming as if to push him away yet never actually pushing out much force. Her body made the bed rock ever so slowly from her tiny movements. Lelouch savored the feel and taste of her smooth skin.

"Nnn… Lelouch…"

"Sssshhhh… Leave it to me…"

"'Kay…"

Lelouch's mouth went straight for her nipples, encircling both peaks with is tongue until they hardened to his touch. Euphie sighed, and he guessed correctly that she was still trying to get used to the new sensations he was giving her. Instinctively she grabbed his hair, making fists in their black, sweaty mop. Lelouch continued to suck and bite on her boobs until they glistened with his spit. His hands wandered downward, to where her bush had been neatly liberated of its stifling fabric. His fingers glided, softly at first, over the surface of her thighs.

He felt her clench her thighs shut, as if trapping him there. It was accompanied by an almost piteous whine coming from Euphie.

"Relax, Euphie," he said.

"I am…" she said. "You just surprised me."

He teased her thighs apart slightly, making sure to rub the delicate flesh inside in reassurance. Then, as he drifted upward, to her nethers, he noticed a peculiar dampness that was not sweat. She was wet. It was only a little bit, but he was sure she'd be wetter still as they went on. Lelouch palmed his hand over her bush and confirmed her wetness, while also trying to gauge her comfort. When she didn't react negatively, he slowly explored the outer reaches of her lower lips that were shrouded by her pubes.

He slid over her outer folds, careful to tune her reactions, before he traveled to the top of her slit. There was an engorged part of her flesh there, and the instant he made contact, Euphie's body twitched upward.

Euphie gripped his arms, but it was not to stop, but to urge him onward. The look in her eyes told him she had reached a state of horniness that would brook no retreat. Thus, he forged onward, pulling and stroking over her engorged lips with all of his might, until he felt a shudder course through her body, and her limbs twitched and shook. A short burst of fluid ran over his fingers, which he used to soak and rub back in over her entrance.

"Aaahhh… haaaahhhh… That was…"

"You came."

"I _know _I did!" The small film of sweat that now covered her skin made it glint under the light of the room, causing Euphie to glow to his eyes.

Then, just as he was about to move to continue, Euphie suddenly rose and pushed his chest. Surprised, he was knocked down on the bed, while she rose to tackle his hips. He was confused for all of a second until he realized she'd gripped his rock-hard erection.

"So this is a boy's thing," she said, eyeing his member with curiosity. She her palm along the thick, turgid surface towards the base, whereupon she encircled it. Her hand felt soft and warm against his thing that it twitched several times, as if pleased. She stared, then looked up at him quizzically.

"Y-Yeah."

Her face broke into a smile. "It's so cute."

"W-well, cute is not how I'd describe it…" he stammered. His brain, which was supposed to be quick to respond to something as provocative as what Euphie had said, could no longer muster the proper response. It had been frozen, all the gears spinning to a halt, as one of the most beautiful women in the world held his pulsing cock by the base in that moment.

She giggled. "Want to know a secret?" she said softly. He watched, mesmerized, as her lips formed sounds that took him a while to comprehend. "I… practiced… a bit…"

He swallowed. He did not understand at all. _Practice? Practice what?_

In answer, Euphie moved forward, placing her hands on her spread thighs, with lips slightly parted. She leaned in closer, her breath now tickling against his crotch. She looked up at him with an impish look that was quite at odds with the Princess he knew, and yet it was still fundamentally "Euphie." She licked her lips in that seductive way that made him realize what she intended.

She brought her mouth close to him. Her pink hair covered his legs like a blanket, then the rest fell on either side of her face as he felt her lips against his tip. Then she licked, once—a brief point of contact that nonetheless sent a shockwave of pleasure through his body. She brushed her hair back over her ear to get a clearer look, then placed her tongue flat on his glans. She stared up at him deliberately, before she began swirling her tongue over his cock. She twirled around him over and over like she was finishing off an ice cream cone. Then, she tilted her head, and planted her lips against the side of his shaft. She began making butterfly kisses up and down his length, constantly sending minute electric shocks straight from his member right into his brain.

When she pulled back, Lelouch was able to exhale, loudly. "E-Euphie…" he breathed. He'd received head many times before, but how many of them were Princesses of the Empire? How many of them was one of _the _few he adored, one he'd fantasized of fellating him as Euphemia was doing now—willingly defiling her highborn mouth with the dirty cock of a playboy prince. Not even the daughters and wives of dukes and high lords took the Eleventh Prince into their mouths without putting a flavored condom on, now here was the Third Princess tasting him raw. It was a sinful sight, and one he would never forget.

Lelouch squirmed, his breath hitching every time Euphie's lovely mouth licked his member like an eager cat. Then, she moved her head back to his tip, after which she encircled the glans fully within the warm, velvety embrace of her lips. He moaned in agonizing pleasure, while Euphie met his eyes with a triumphant look. She rolled her tongue over the piece of him that she had swallowed, before she put her head forward, moving his glans deeper into her warm, sloppy mouth. Her tongue licked and rolled over the underside of his shaft. Her mouth formed a strong vacuum-like pressure as she moved her head back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of her. He was violating Euphemia completely. The thought of that, as well as the undeniably, indescribable pleasure of her mouth on him, brought him close to cumming.

"E-Euphie stop, I'm going to—" he cried, between hissed breaths. He _was _doing it raw, and he wasn't sure if she would like what came next.

Yet Euphie only moved faster, her head near slamming onto his belly as her rhythm reached a fever pitch. She made a humming sound in the back of her throat that caused vibrations in her mouth, heightening the sensation further. He didn't know if she was doing it intentionally or not, but in the heat of the moment, he really didn't much _care_. Lelouch gasped once, stars blasting into existence in his mind, as the floodgates burst wide open, his essence surging through straight into Euphie's mouth. Euphie's head jerked, and she made a sound of surprise, as his tip erupted with his seed, shooting point-blank at her throat.

His body sagged as the waves of delicious pleasure surged through him. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Euphie's face twisted, perhaps in pain. Just as he was about to help her, on his fourth spurt, he found that she was actually beaming with joy. She eagerly sucked on him, accepting all the white, gooey semen into herself with loud, forceful gulps. She still looked like she was making an effort of it, as her whole face glistened with sweat and tears flowed down the corner of her eyes. But she looked at him with assurance as she soothed his ejaculation, taking in all he could give without complaint.

This was it. He had thoroughly dirtied the mouth of the Third Princess of Britannia for all time. And yet she thought nothing of it, gulping down Lelouch's cum like it was sweet nectar. She even swallowed him down to the base, allowing his remaining shots to shoot straight into her gut. The mere thought of it gave him a heady sense of victory.

Finally, with a loud smack, she withdrew her lips from his glans. "H-how was it?" she asked coyly, blue eyes staring innocently at him. She wiped her lips with her tongue. Lelouch could see traces of his cum bubbling on the pink surface, mixed with her saliva.

At this point, he didn't care that the virgin Euphie had been better at giving head than all the ladies who'd dared go down on a Prince. He didn't much think on the fact his semen now swam in a hot, thick pile in Euphie's gut, forever tainting her in his lewd color. The dam had been smashed, the barricades had been lowered, and here was one of the women he desired above all else, and he wanted her. He wanted _more _of her.

He crashed into her, and after a brief moment of shock from her part, she reciprocated. They bounced on his bed, as Lelouch set to ravaging her delicate body with his mouth, while Euphie squirmed and moaned. He moved up and down, leaving his mark when and where he could, eliciting squeals from his dear Princess as he went. He would not be faulted from claiming her now, completely, seeing that she'd offered herself. As evidence, she ground her crotch against his, as if she were itching for him to put himself inside.

Distantly, Lelouch recognized that they were acting like horny young people, captured in the throes of virginal lust. He was no virgin, admittedly, but he did feel that way when it came to Euphie. Before losing his own virginity he'd always thought sex as something romantic. His many partners thereafter taught him it was a transaction, a contract whose ultimate goal was pleasure. Yet now, he found himself challenged yet again. In her eyes, dipped in arousal, he saw a mirror of himself, young and eager to be joined with the one he loved.

Their lips drew forward in a passionate frenzy while their hands eagerly fondled the other's genitals. Through that, Lelouch's erection was reawakened to full, while he prodded Euphie's wet hole to make sure it was completely ready for him.

"It's big!" she gasped, when he'd but pressed his glans against her entrance. He paused, a little bemused. "I mean, I know I felt you in my mouth just now, but it's really big isn't it."

"We'll take it slow," he assured her. She nodded, nervously, her hands bundled up together above her heaving breasts as he began to push forward, driving himself slowly inside her. She nodded, and inhaled sharply as he dug in deeper. She whimpered, the grip on his shoulders tightening to a painful grip. At the midpoint, he stopped, and rocked his hips back and forth to spread the lubrication of her juices around. After a while, the tension in her body eased.

"Euphie?"

"Don't let go," she said, grabbing one of his hands. "Don't let go."

His heart was filled with intense affection for this woman, one with whom he'd spent the better part of his life. They'd grown up together, had joked, cried, even fought. And now they would embark on this strange new relationship, where the unknown stared at them right in the face.

"I won't," he responded in a near-whisper, as he broke on through, shattering her maidenhood and driving his erection deeper into her, right up to the hilt.

Euphie didn't cry out. She whined, she whimpered, but she kept it all in. She looked at him through glistening, tear-filled eyes, her whole body trembling. Lelouch wanted nothing more than to hug her body and never ever let go. But here he was, completely sheathed within his childhood friend, her pussy fitting him like a velvet glove.

When she gave another silent signal to continue, he grabbed her hips dutifully and started to thrust back and forth. Their bodies began to rock on the bed, making it creak.

"Ahhh… haaahh…"

She sounded like she was getting the hang of it; which was just as well, as Lelouch was busily probing her pussy for any points he could pleasure within. In the meantime he worked to steady her first time by sucking and pleasuring the other points in her body, nipping at her pale, milky skin with the grace of a famished connoisseur.

Their bodies moved together, perhaps not in unison, but definitely with raw, undiluted passion. They gasped and moaned, as they settled into the breeding rhythm. They ground their hips together, seeking out pleasure but making sure to reciprocate. Euphie squeezed on him, tugging on every surface of his shaft with the slimy contours of her insides. In return he made sure to hit every pleasurable bundle of nerves within her, causing her to moan wildly, her hair sprinkling sweat drops all over. He took her nipple and munched on it like it was a particularly striking meal, savoring the luscious, bowl-like shapes and the tiny gasps she made every time he flicked her nips.

Their gasps and moans started to increase as their lovemaking reached a high. His thrusts became longer, deeper and quicker, while she even raised her hips high to meet him with every thrust, which made obscene, slapping sounds that resonated in the room. He lifted her thighs, pinning her legs upward so he could achieve maximum penetration. In this position, he could see her skin ripple and bloom with every loud and sharp fleshy impact, while her boobs jiggled unattended like fruits in the wind.

By now, Euphie's entire body was layered with a film of shining sweat. Her skin was also flushed in several places, like her neck and chest areas, giving her body a slight reddish tinge. The two combined to make Euphie seem like she was glowing in the midst of their lovemaking. That added to the way her expression conveyed her extreme ecstasy, with her biting her lip to stifle her cries of pleasure, made Lelouch feel invincible, as he laid his claim onto this woman who could rightfully said to be one of the Empire's greatest modern treasures. And she was all his.

"Hahhn~~ Ahhh… Hahhh… Lelouch…! Lelouch!"

"Euphie…! Euphie…!"

Overcome with what appeared to be virginal frenzy, Euphie's entire body kept on mashing up against him, meeting his thrusts halfway with her own body. Lelouch could even swear that her tight and pointed squeezes around his cock was her body seeking to milk him for all he had.

Then, one moment, she tensed, her entire body freezing as she felt her orgasm come. As if she were trying to stave off the explosion, her limbs flailed about, helpless, even as he continued to ram into her balls deep without mercy. Then, it happened without warning—the only sign being the way her pussy squeezed tighter than a vice around him. Her hands grasped the sheets above her, pulling until they nearly tore, before they tensed in the ultimate burst of her orgasm. Lelouch wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to give her stimulation. Euphie shouted out indiscernible things as the walls of her pussy churned and pulsed around him, with fresh fluid staining their connection. Then she shuddered, several times, her hands seeking and finding his as if to anchor herself.

Feeling his own impending orgasm, Lelouch began to pound into her with increased speed. After a few moments, he felt the familiar sensation in his balls. Each thrust now filled her completely, and he squeezed through her still orgasming tunnel, each loud, meaty slap echoing loudly in the room. Impossible as it seemed, it appeared that Euphie was also close to another orgasm, which Lelouch gleefully facilitated with a few choice flicks of her erect clit.

Euphie gasped, her body rolling with several more waves of delicious pleasure, causing her birth hole to clench more around him, heightening his pleasure even as he drove towards his own conclusion.

"Euphie…!"

He was going to cum. But he realized he had not a condom on. Safe sex was the one thing he always practiced, to a fault, even with those who were virgins like Euphie. But Euphie had ambushed him so, and he hadn't given a thought after she'd sucked him off. His pack was completely out of reach, in his school bag. So he would have to withdraw. In that moment, as if sensing his intentions, Euphie's legs clamped down around him, locking his hips in despite the waves of orgasm she underwent.

He groaned. He didn't have long—only a few moments until the end. But he had no choice now. He would have to unload everything, every last part of his white, creamy baby batter into one of the most sacred places in the world—Euphemia li Britannia's virgin womb. His had been the first to touch her entrance, his had been the first to plumb her depths, and he would be the first to put a claim by filling her with his seed.

Such thoughts disappeared from his mind when the climax came, as a white void exploded in his mind. It was as if his soul gushed out from his body, to paint the innermost core of Euphie with his own color. Each potent spurt that made its way deep inside her made him shudder, as it felt sweeter than any victory he had ever experienced. It was in that moment that Lelouch's stamina failed him, when he collapsed on top of her, their bodies still connected, his manhood still pumping batch after batch into her. Exhausted, the two lovers could only sigh as their minds felt a sort of peace settle in their minds at last.

After what seemed like eternity, Lelouch opened his eyes and turned his head, and found Euphie's face just a few inches away. Without needing any prompting the two kissed, sealing the compact they had concluded, validating their first time together.

"I'm just so happy," Euphie said quietly. He was still inside her, but the sight of her beautiful face was enough for him to slowly come to life.

"Me too," he said. "But what—"'

"Hush." She put a finger to his lips. "All you need to know, is that a coin was flipped. And there will be more to come."

"More?"

"But for now…" She traced his face with her finger. Her eyes wandered all over him intently, as if she were seeing him only for the first time. "For now, you're _mine_. So Lelouch, are you willing to just leave it at this?"

Lelouch sucked in a loud breath. His dick was now fully hard inside her once more. As if to acknowledge him, her pussy squeezed around him, once.

She laughed playfully as Lelouch rose and tossed her around, with her ass cheeks now pointed up towards him. Princess or not, no one tempted Lelouch without getting their just comeuppance. He mounted her, grabbed her arms to pull her body up, then began the second round of their lovemaking.

* * *

The fat sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. Its source: the one speaker perched on the bed, with its accompanying video feed next to it. On it was the live footage of the Third Princess being mounted and ridden like a horse by none other than the Eleventh Prince. Their shouts of lust and pleasure accompanied the unmistakable sounds of their lovemaking.

After recovering from her latest mindblowing orgasm, Nunnally vi Britannia sat up on the soaked bed, her eyes once more on the footage of her siblings making sweet, loud love. She raised Lelouch's coat to her face, and following her sister Euphie's suggestion, placed her hand on her damp, sensitive nethers once more.

"Lelouch…" she said, breathing deep of his scent and staring intently into the screen. Wet shlicks could then be heard, but not from the speakers.

* * *

**Chapter has been once again commissioned by Spike_2416, thanks.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on archiveofourown, under "RHoldhous".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

**TAG: incest**

* * *

Lelouch drifted along in a wondrous sleep, his dreams filled with pink hair and the unmistakable pleasure of a tight, moist mouth bringing him pleasure beyond anything he had ever experienced. For the longest time he had been alternating between dream and reality, as he'd made love to Euphie again and again, their bodies becoming connected in every way possible as her sweet seraphic beauty filled his senses.

It had been exhilarating to conquer her divine, beautiful body for himself, bathing it in supreme, unmitigated lust, staining her, marking her completely as his own. He had explored every inch of her body, savoring her every curve, gorging on her sighs and moans, and pumping what seemed like his entire soul into her core, filling it with his base desires.

When next he woke, bleary, he noticed that she had disappeared, leaving him with only her exquisite scent on the sheets and the few bits of pink hair that had been pulled in their haste. Utterly spent, Lelouch could do nothing but lie there, immersing completely in her immaculate scent, and falling back into the memories of their most wonderful coupling. He fell back asleep, letting his fatigue take him back to those sweet moments.

He was determined to speak to Euphie more seriously after this. After all, it was not everyday that the girl of one's dreams, whom one had been lusting after for a long time now, up and fulfills one's fantasy anyway. She wasn't a whore, made to dress like the princess. She was his actual friend, who'd somehow, willingly, become his lover. Already a part of his mind had begun scheming, faint logic filtering through his libido as he contemplated solutions and methods.

_When I wake up, I'll…_

Whatever he'd had planned though, meant for naught when he woke.

When he woke, he'd expected to dress and shower immediately, before personally handling the cleaning of the room.

He did not expect to awake naked.

He did not expect to awake spread-eagled, his wrists bound to the bedposts.

He did not expect to see Milly Ashford, wearing the uniform of her school, standing in front of him with the widest smirk on her lovely face.

"Well now…" she said, with a wink, "Good morning, Lelou! I certainly do hope you've rested enough. I hope you enjoyed your time with the Princess?"

Milly Ashford was the heiress to Ashford Industries, the institution specializing in Knightmare R&D. It was bankrolled and supported by his mother, the Imperial Consort, and thus enjoyed special privileges when it came to designing Knightmares for Britannia's use. Due to her unique position, she was a much sought-after match throughout the Empire, even as a child, as nobles jockeyed for the Duke's favor, each one hoping to add the formidable and influential Ashfords as allies. So far, no formal engagement had been announced, which had been very much a relief for Lelouch.

For him, the girl was the closest thing to a best friend the Prince could have. Owing to their respective families' close ties, they had practically grown up together, and had joined in with Euphie and Nunnally as playmates. They had remained close even as they grew, until to Lelouch's eyes they had blossomed into beauties that had then given rise to his secret desires. Much like he had with Euphie, he had coveted Milly Ashford, and strongly believed that no match was worthy of her than his own self. It was there that his self-doubt rose and he distanced himself from them, which led to his many debauched encounters with various women.

He tested his bonds, and found that it was really tightened and secure. "M-Milly, what's…" Unwittingly, he felt the faint tingles of arousal on his crotch, being that he was completely exposed, and was also facing one of the other women who swelled in his dreams. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you know exactly what's going on, big boy," she said, her smile never once leaving her face. "You're smart, I know that." She looked down at his crotch. "In fact, I think someone else here is smarter than you at the moment."

To his embarrassment, he was completely erect, as if his cock were saluting this paragon of beauty before it. Despite his fears, Milly never looked away, disgusted, instead gazing at his cock with something that was close to hunger.

"Would you mind explaining to me what's been going on?" Lelouch demanded. He was glad to have retained a cool head despite his heavy arousal. "Why are you… and Euphie…?"

"We each had our reasons," Milly explained, posing her body so Lelouch could see the mouthwatering contours of her slender body. "But chief among them, of course, were the rumors that were circulating around you, Lelou. We were quite hurt to find out you've been womanizing. It was a blow to our pride, well _my _pride personally, that your attentions never turned towards us. And here we were doing our damnedest to attract your attention, like a bunch of beautiful flowers. Can't you imagine how we felt when we saw that it didn't seem to be enough?

"So, we took matters into our own hands. We were all in agreement. Something had to be done. If you would not come to us, then it was our job to tear you away from all those women and make you ours."

"You and Euphie keep on mentioning a 'we'… Who exactly is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, there's the Princess obviously, then me. And then one other, whom you also know intimately well. Another princess: Nunnally."

Lelouch's jaw dropped. "N-Nunnally?" he gasped. Milly tilted her head, looking up at the ceiling as if a thought had just occurred to her. She then nodded, and returned his gaze.

"Yep. We desired you, in our own ways, and we were united in our determination to tear you away from your women. And, heavens grant, stop you from 'falling in love' with anyone of them, which meant your heart would be doomed to be forever out of reach."

He still couldn't comprehend Milly's words, so floored was he by the revelation that the women he'd lusted after were actually reciprocating. And most importantly, Nunnally was part of it! The one innocent being in the world he had hated himself for desiring! He'd dreaded to imagine her sweet, cherub-like face darkening, twisting in disgust upon discovering his secret. But imagining her kissing her fully, giving her whole body to him… Well, it was more than he could bear.

"I see you're getting into it now," Milly said, drawing his attention. He swallowed, as his gaze flickered with naked desire. Perhaps recognizing it, the blonde seemed to preen. "We each of course were free to do with you however we wanted… It was Euphie's turn yesterday, because she won a coin flip—now it's my turn."

Lelouch fully wondered what she was planning when Milly started to sway, her body moving back and forth into the beginning of what looked like some sort of dance. He was first drawn to her hips, which began swaying and gyrating to some invisible beat. Then she shrugged off her blazer, exposing her short-sleeved school blouse. Lelouch swallowed, the anticipation burning within him as the sultry dance continued.

With her eyes focused completely on his, Milly sashayed her hips and hiked up her skirt, inch by inch, up her thighs, all to slowly expose her thigh high stockings. She unbuttoned the top half of her shirt, allowing him a glimpse of her luscious melons, and in-between, a hint of her cleavage. She then gave him more than a glimpse when she leaned forward, slowly unzipped her school skirt, letting it fall, ever so deliberately, down to her ankles. Stepping out with one leg, she raised the other, with the skirt hanging around her ankle, and tossed it up to land on top of his foot. Lelouch felt the warm, used fabric against his skin, and shuddered.

Her gaze had turned hot and fierce, teasing him, tantalizing him with all that was to come. She bent her body, moved and twirled, showing off her exquisite legs, and giving him flashes of her magnificent cleavage. She turned around, jutting out the round, perfect globes of her ass at him and twerked it up and down, rocking from side to side. She wiggled her body, letting it quiver, as she stared at him over her shoulder, her luxurious blonde hair drawn over her face like a coy veil. She then placed a finger to her puckered, red lips, winking suggestively as she sucked a finger in, lolling her tongue around where he could see it against her cheek.

Still smiling, Milly unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, until he could see her black-laced bras. Without taking off the shirt, she slipped off the straps of her bra, letting it peel off slowly, deliberately until her breasts sprang free, hanging from her like ripe lush fruits. He only realized he'd been staring with mouth agape when she giggled.

Then Milly skipped up to the bed, still clad the same way. She raised her foot and planted it on top of the bed, to show off the way her stockings clung to her thighs. Then she straddled him, pinning his legs with her body as she settled in-between them. Her body felt so warm and close, and if it were not for his binds he would've immediately lost control and seized her body.

As it was, he could only watch as she went prone, lowering her head down near his groin. He could only hiss as her warm breath fanned pleasantly against the surface of his length. Then, before he could entirely process what was happening, the girl of his dreams suddenly sank her lips down over his manhood, engulfing it in tight, moist pleasure. Lelouch gasped loudly, his hips squirming as he felt stars bloom in his eyes.

But before he could even settle into fully enjoying the experience, yet another surprise came from Milly. Spitting out his cock with a loud smack, she adjusted until she placed her breasts on either side of his length, squeezing those squishy melons before rubbing up and down. While scrubbing them vigorously together she continuously let a stream of spit run down to coat his cock and the valley of her breasts, forming a lubricant with which she continued to rub her generous bosom against him even faster. The slippery friction caused him no less amount of pleasure as he bucked his hips.

He was already close when Milly had shown up. So it was no surprise that he came, almost immediately. And yet his friend, who had crossed the line to become his lover, had seemingly anticipated it, using her mouth to suction off his hot, white serving into her waiting mouth, gulping it down her throat with a skill that beggared belief. Thus, he continued until he was spent, and by the end he felt like he had evacuated whole portions of his soul willingly to a succubus that had taken the form of his best friend.

After a moment's pause, Lelouch opened his eyes to see Milly move above him, swinging her body around until her pussy was right on top of his face. As she stroked him right back to a full erection with one hand she reached down to peel her panties down, exposing her pretty, pink entrance to him. It was slightly moist when she finally pulled her hips down on top of him, urging him to eat her out while she returned her oral attentions on his own cock.

Milly moaned appreciatively as he dug his tongue out, spreading her outer lips and causing a flow of love juice to coat his mouth. Lelouch, who had some experience with this thing, nonetheless gave it his all, finding and probing the places on her nethers where an appreciable reaction could be enticed from her throat. These weak spots he identified easily, before returning and retracing over them with the vindictive glee of someone with a grudge. His lover squirmed as he continued to lick and slobber all over her sopping cunt, even as she began rocking her hips to ensure Lelouch had easier access to the places she felt the more pleasure from. He turned his head left to right, swiping over her erect clit, and teasing her pleasure points one after another until he felt her whole body seize up in pleasure.

And all this while she bobbed her head up and down his cock, her impressive mane of blonde hair shaking loose and spraying sweat off the sodden ends of her hair. Lelouch was locked in a loop of pleasure with Milly Ashford, giving as well as he could take, pleasuring her just as hard as she was doing with him.

Then the dam broke, quite literally as a spray of hot juice flowed over his mouth, evidence of her orgasm. Right at the same time stars yet again burst in Lelouch's mind, causing him to shoot his second batch straight upward, only to be caught yet again inside Milly's mouth. As Lelouch drank deep of his friend's juice Milly continued to suck and swallow the geyser of cum that came streaming out of him. He felt spent, as he'd cum successively in less than an hour, and he was still recovering from the previous ejaculation besides. Then he lost himself completely to the smell of Milly that sunk into his brain, and the taste of her on his tongue.

Then, not long after, Milly finally settled down to "business". Switching sides once more, she made an effort of bringing his sagging cock back to life with a choice few tugs on his meat. Lelouch hissed and panted, unsure what Milly now wanted. Well, it was clear to him, but perhaps he had missed something, the sheer logic of his mind buried under base, lustful instinct.

It was no surprise then, when she sank down on him, sheathing his whole length in her hungry, waiting hole in one swift stroke. The two lovers braced, each feeling a thousand different sensations of pleasure from the sudden union of their genitals. For Lelouch himself, he utterly enjoyed feeling surrounded by her walls, which churned around him as she tightened her grip on him.

Then she moved, rocking up and down on him—slowly at first, before she dictated the pace and began bouncing on top of him. The bed shook and creaked beneath their passionate motions.

"Where… did you learn all this…?" Lelouch asked, between gasps.

"Would you believe… on my knees… with my good old Ashford brand vibrator?" She chuckled, sending a thrill of pleasure through their connection. "And… sometimes… with the Princess watching… Even helping… Fufufu…"

The mere thought of the two beautiful women in his life helping each other masturbate by plunging vibrators into each other's cunts sent Lelouch into wild overdrive, causing him to plunge his hips upward desperately, each frantic thrust spearing through Milly Ashford's insides with a speed and force that caused the blonde to rear her head back and howl. He lost all pretense of control—like a chained beast all he could do was growl as he tried to pack every last inch of his cock up into her tight little cunt, which squeezed him in a velvety tight grip. Indeed, her alleged practice with her vibrators had given her pussy a slight edge over his simple conquests (whether or not it measured to Euphie's was another question) in that her insides felt like it had a life of its own, slurping and churning around his length to evoke his ultimate pleasure, even as he tried his damnedest to fuck her raw and bleeding.

And it didn't help that the sight in front of him was so alluring and sensual that even if he could look away, he could not just forget it: this was forever seared into his mind. Milly was so glorious in her revealed sexuality, gasping and moaning on top of him while she rode him with furious pace. Her ample bosom, glinting with sweat and spit and semen, heaved and jiggled like fruits caught in the tempest, all while his hands were unable to grab them, and mash them. She planted her palms on his belly and gyrated her hips, rotating, side to side, front to back, each shifting movement wringing ever more boundless pleasure from his cock.

Lelouch went rigid. A pleasant tingling coursed through his body: from his feet rushing all the way to his head. With a harsh gasp he let fly, shooting jets of his seed up, deep into the void of his best friend's womb, which welcomed him gladly in its fertile depths. And in turn Milly howled, as her orgasm likewise ripped into her, turning her insides into a milking mechanism that tried to squeeze out as much from him as she could.

Milly collapsed on top of him, bringing the full, overpowering force of her presence close to his body. He could feel her rapid heartbeat against his own, and reveled in the mushy feel of her moist breasts against his. She lifted her head, and parted her disheveled hair to look deep into his eyes. Then their faces came together, lips melding in what was technically their first kiss. In retrospect, Lelouch realized his best friend had made love to him first before they had even kissed—almost like she was just another one of his shallow conquests. But no, she was far more than that. And so he kissed back with as much fervor as he did Euphie's lips. He was thus delighted to be rewarded with the realization that in this area she was entirely new and unsure, for she kissed with a little hesitation. Lelouch was glad to teach her the art of making love to her mouth with his tongue, twining theirs together until Milly fully moaned into his mouth, her breath arrested by his masterful Frenching technique.

"Mmm…pwaaah… Lelou… Lelou…"

"Milly…" He was hard again. He knew she knew that, for her pussy clenched around his. But before he could start thrusting up again, to fully engage in another round of fucking, Milly raised her hips, letting his cock flop out of her warm, inviting embrace.

"I'm really glad we finally did it," she whispered, combing his hair with her fingers. "And I… well, I certainly hope we can do more with it in the future. But…" She shook her head. "I'm a stupid girl who's too generous for her own good. I realize this was supposed to be a contest, and that I should do my damnedest to take you for myself… But I just can't. You're far too great to be tied down by one. And I feel it would be unfair to 'her', if only I and Euphie are the only ones blessed by the privilege."

"'Her'?" Lelouch asked in confusion.

Milly silently reached over to the bell sitting on his bedside drawer. He hadn't even realized it was there until now. She rang it, causing a small trill to sound through the room. The door opened, and Lelouch was instantly struck dumb by the person who walked into the room. It was the one person he definitely hadn't expected to be here.

Nunnally vi Britannia slowly walked to the foot of the bed, her eyes wide and fixated on the both of them on the bed. She was wearing an elegant silk nightie which was surprisingly see-through, and showed that she wore nothing underneath but her panties. He could therefore see the faint outline of her modest breasts and the perk of her nipples, along with the delicate outline of her nubile body.

"Nunnally, wait! This isn't how it looks!"

"I know exactly how it looks, brother," she said serenely. "I wanted to wait until tomorrow, but I and Milly agreed that I shouldn't wait _that _long. Euphie already went on ahead and spoiled you for me, the least I can do is this for you."

And with that, despite Lelouch's protests, his sister clambered onto the foot of his bed and lowered her head to the level of his crotch, where his erection now stood proud and slick from his foray into Milly's cunt.

"Stop…" he said, though his protests were stopped by Milly suddenly smothering him with her breasts. Already he could feel his sister's hot breath against his.

"Let it be," the blonde whispered. "All of us waited long enough. Let Nunnally have this." And then, no matter how much he struggled, the inevitable came to be. He felt his beloved sister's warm mouth wrap around his slick cock, and begin to clean it off with such fervent love and care.

Of all the sensations he had experienced, all the events that had happened so far to him, none were so mind-blowing as this. He had fucked his best friend, one he cared for and respected most, without even giving her the dignity of a kiss beforehand. He had fucked his half-sibling, the alluring beauty that was the envy of the whole world, claiming her as no man could or would ever be able to. His lust had been great, especially for the two of them, and it had been gratifying for his fantasies to be granted reality. But never had he expected, had never even contemplated, that his own dear sweet Nunnally would ever do such a thing. Such a line, in his mind, could never be crossed no matter how much he desired it. To pervert the gentle, kind innocence of his sister into the bowels of his desire was akin to debauching something holy, and yet he craved for it all the same.

Nunnally's act, the celebration of his incestuous feelings and signal of the grand breaking of taboo, gave Lelouch a certain amount of determination. He was as a man reborn of beast, and in his frenzy he _broke _the feeble binds that had been keeping his hands in line, causing Milly to squawk in alarm.

And yet, he did not throw his friend off, nor did he withdraw from his sister's mouth. He was too far gone for that now, his instincts fueling the great furnace of his lust. With a barely restrained growl he put his hands on her head, threading through her brunette locks, then tugged back. Nunnally squealed, and he felt her choke on him as he pushed in-deeper to the back of her throat.

He began to thrust, as if he no longer cared for the well-being of the person for whom he'd once sworn to die to defend. He fucked her face with the same ragged intensity as he'd had many other women, all of whom he considered beneath any three of them, and especially Nunnally. Yet here he was studiously defiling his sister's mouth with his wanton desire, enjoying the way she gurgled, her throat contracting as she struggled to contain his thrusts. His balls slapped loudly against her chin, turning the pale skin raw. And yet, beyond that she did not seem that much inconvenienced: no, it seemed she even enjoyed his attentions, sucking and licking around his lengths desperately even while he ravaged her mouth. It was almost like his little sister was enjoying it, like a little slut, which inflamed his desires even further.

When he pulled out, to examine her handiwork, he saw his cock clean of Milly's and his juices. Nunnally, for her part, had exhaled loudly, coughing, as drool ran heavily down from the corners of her mouth and splattered down on his crotch. Long, sticky strands of her spit connected her lips to his cock. Her cheeks were flushed, dying the milky-white skin into a tomato-red hue. Her eyes watered, and he might have been concerned, were it not for the proud, self-assured way she looked at him, mixed in with the naked flames of desire which he recognized in his own.

By the heavens she was beautiful. She was perfect; as divine as the other two, though in her own radiant way.

"She surprised us, even, Lelou," Milly said, sharing a look with the other woman. "Before we were even aware of each other she'd already made her daring steps. She'd had maids measure your cock while you were unconscious, and had it molded for her own use: dildos, vibrators, even a meal of iced gelatin. To prepare herself, you see. From the outset she'd been determined to claim you, and if it were not for us she would have definitely surprised you sooner or later. Though of course, we are all of us pleased that the feeling is indeed mutual."

"And so you came into this secret accord?" he said, while gasping for breath.

"Yes. One day for every one of us, after which… well…" Milly shrugged. "We can talk about that later."

He looked down at his sister. "Nunnally?"

She nodded. "I love you brother. I love you so much I would've died if you'd felt anything different." His cock twitched, responding to the fervent tone of Nunnally's voice.

"Is that so… Very well, then." And with that he overpowered Milly, forcing her on all fours on the bed before mounting her like a dog preparing to rut. "Nunnally, here!" he ordered, to the spot beside him.

Milly squealed as he plunged his newly cleaned member again into her depths, piercing her tight abyss once more. Eager Nunnally clambered onto the bed. Then, he began running his hand all around his sister's body, while his other gripped onto Milly's hips as he plowed the screaming blonde. Wonder filled him as he fondled Nunnally's teats, reveling in their humble softness, and in her reaction when he tweaked her nipples.

His hand wandered downward, and found that she was quite drenched. He was quite pleased, and without hesitation pulled her panties down, where he could then access her sodden cunt with better ease.

"Hah… brother…" she cried, her hands clinging to his forearm as he dug his fingers into her snatch. Though her eyes glimmered, desire nonetheless filled them, and her nethers squelched around his fingers happily.

"Naughty, naughty Nunnally," he grunted, planting cheeks on her pale neck. He wouldn't kiss her, not yet. And he would certainly not make love to her yet. Today would be entirely reserved for this wonderful woman moaning as he rode her senseless. He wanted to enjoy each and everyone of his new conquests as much as he was able. Much as he wanted to claim Nunnally here and now, he wanted to wait until it was only the two of them, until the world would only exist for the two of them.

As he rubbed Nunnally's cunt with an increased pace his thrusts also multiplied in rhythm. A wet slap-slap sound filled the air, interspersed with the squelching of his sister's pussy. Their insistent moans filled the room, an evidence of their united desires, as each sought to please themselves foremost by pleasing the other.

Nunnally came first, clinging on to Lelouch for dear life, even as her cunt coiled and tightened around his fingers. Lelouch hooked a finger and pressed it to a bundle of nerves inside her, ensuring her orgasm remained at a persistent high.

Then, as she slumped against his body, panting and sighing, he refocused on Milly, plunging into her cunt with the bestial speed of a sex-hungry demon. He rutted, he roared, and eventually he did come, spewing many hot loads of his cum straight through her birth tunnel.

Panting and wheezing, he rode through Milly's own reciprocating orgasm, and he continued to pump into her, his cock still hard and ready.

"Nunnally," he said, addressing his sister while he continued moving his hips. "Please rest for now. I shall be there soon, I promise you. Do you understand?"

Nunnally stared at him for a while through hooded eyes, before nodding. She leaned her head forward to plant a small butterfly kiss on his cheek, feathery and faint, before she tottered out of the bed, and then on out of the room.

"Don't keep me, waiting… Lelouch," Nunnally said, right before leaving.

As the room fell back to the lazy, fleshy sounds of his fucking the Ashford heiress, the latter said, her voice partially muffled: "I forgot to mention… she has cameras all around… She won't be resting, that I can assure you…" She giggled, then shrieked when he slapped her buttocks.

"Shut up, slag. I still have to pay you back for your earlier humiliation. I hope you're ready. And if Nunnally wants to watch, then I won't stop her." He grabbed her hair roughly, pulling on it as if they were reins, though she didn't object, and flashed him a sultry, tempting smile. She licked her lips. Immediately he rode her hard, pounding her welcoming cunt with their third of what was guaranteed to be even more rounds.

"Ohhh yes, Lelou! Do it! Fuck me senseless you beautiful, magnificent boy!"

* * *

**Chapter has been once again commissioned by Spike_2416, thanks.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on archiveofourown, under "RHoldhous".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

**TAG: incest**

* * *

She was no slag, no matter how much the others tried to joke about it. She was Nunnally vi Britannia, Princess of the Empire, and she never let anyone else think otherwise. From poise, manner, diction and glamour, she strove ever to appear the perfect little princess. In the meantime, she cultivated a humble appearance within the circle of Emperor Charles' children, never standing out too much to be bombastic, like Guinevere, nor attracting a blossoming reputation, like Euphie. She was the flower quietly growing at the corner of the garden, demure and enchanting, hidden from those who would dare lay eyes upon her, and shielded from the unhealthy desires of the unworthy.

In the meantime, she kept her hidden desires as that: _hidden, _ensuring no one could use it to gain an advantage over her—or heavens forbid, over her brother. Being possessed of a cunning similar to Lelouch's, she had continued in this manner for much of her life, hiding behind the mask of dutiful princess while her perversions continued unabated behind barred doors. Such primarily involved her intense, undeniable attraction to Lelouch vi Britannia, her own older brother.

For the longest time she had carried this torch, though she could not really say when it started. She did not even consider it a "perversion", merely a desire that had been rightfully nurtured over several years, culminating in her present self. She supposed the beginnings of this sweet ache could be traced to childhood, when she'd coveted her brother from the attentions of Milly and Euphie. Back then, the concept of "sharing" had never occurred to her, not even when the other two girls had proclaimed their precocious wishes to be Lelouch's wife. She was determined not be left behind, and at that her young mind was seeded with incestuous feelings that would only grow as she grew, bloom as she bloomed.

Puberty came and went, and she had grown wiser for it. She had long discarded many childish concepts, and yet the matter of Lelouch was one she never once compromised on. She loved Lelouch with the white-hot passion that other girls had for their "one true loves". Even her logical self found nothing wrong with it, for Lelouch was the only man she had ever encountered who would be worthy of her attention, her touch. No one else, not even the impenetrable Schneizel nor any of the young nobles Mother forced her to meet had ever matched the incomparable standard set by her brother. Thus she schemed and she planned: brother would be hers and hers alone, no matter the cost.

In the end, she did end up compromising, to a degree. Euphie and Milly occupied large pieces of his heart, that she could not deny, and she loved them too, in a way. If there were those who could be trusted with the honor of basking in Lelouch's hidden brilliance, it would be them. And so it came to pass that when the accord was made, Nunnally freely accepted her part and her lot, leaving them to taste Lelouch first while saving the best (herself) for last.

Oh, but the wait was indeed agonizing! Again, she was no slag, but she may as well have been one, for all that Euphie's day had come and gone, and then Milly had gone on ahead. But it was all worth it, in her opinion: it made her heart sing to see that her brother had held the same feelings for her as she did his, and that her love was thenceforth secured. She was a maiden giddy and gay, as her spirit rushing to sprint into the starry sky from joy.

She thus waited the last day in painful abstinence, as Lelouch, having been informed by that treacherous blonde Milly, had plugged up her hidden cameras with linen. Nonetheless, he left her a small mercy, if it even was that: she could still hear the sounds of their savage lovemaking through the speakers, making her imagination run rampant. Her lust boiled up to tremendous levels, almost making her want to return to where Milly was moaning her heart out and join in.

But no, she could not just disregard her brother's instructions. He didn't want him mad at her, let alone disappointed in her, despite his acknowledgement of their mutual love. She would be patient: yes, she could wait even more. She had already waited for much of her life for this moment, what was one more night? She thus dutifully fell asleep, using her brother and Milly's sex-crazed cries as a soothing lullaby. She was swept up in dreams of her brother's glory and kindness, with herself dancing with serene smile before him, the perfect paramour to the perfect man.

On the next day she did her best to prepare. She tidied up the room, then drew a long refreshing bath. She withdrew her secret weapons: oils and perfumes taken through anonymous channels, gathered through the years of longing, that would adorn her with all the mature, seductive allure the human mind could conjure, all to ensure she was prettied up for her lover. She wore her pink night-dress, a new version of an old standby, for Lelouch had seen her in nothing but that for much of the years. She let it hang loosely around her breasts, allowing him to see her cleavage, however inferior it might be compared to Milly's, or Euphie's.

Her heart very nearly stopped in her breast when Lelouch came knocking. After bidding him enter, she sat on her bed, waiting, her hands clasped together on her lap. All of a sudden, her enthusiasm had given way to dread and trepidation. Surely Lelouch wouldn't reject her, right? All of her hopes and fears clashed in that small, dragging moment between his knocking and his entering.

When he finally entered, their eyes met, and she knew it would be fine. Her manner relaxed, as she preened in her mind. Nothing had changed. Lelouch yet desired her, even looked at her as a wolf and its prey: hungry and lean. His violet eyes burned with an intensity that could almost be frightening, were it not reflected in her own eyes. She stood, there and then, as Lelouch slammed the door behind him.

* * *

They crashed together, their lips melding in a clash that left them breathless and panting, and yet they didn't stop. They wanted more, desired the touch of the other's lips, the other's breath. It was almost like a romantic scene in the movies, preordained, scripted, but that didn't make it any less desirable, any less pleasing to their hearts and their bestial desires. Lelouch instantly plunged his tongue down Nunnally's mouth, digging into her slimy insides as much as he could, marking it thoroughly with his as his own. He gripped her body hard, pinning her slender frame against his body, and hoping she didn't find it painful. And yet she did push herself more and more against him as their kiss progressed, grinding her cute bosom and her crotch against him again and again, seeking her own pleasure.

In time his hands began to wander, perusing her breasts with equal passion while his other hand marched downward, exploring places he had touched before. He was surprised, and also pleased, to find that Nunnally wasn't wearing any underwear at all, leaving her nethers open to his attentions. When he began to caress that erotic junction, she squirmed her hips and moaned into his mouth, a faint trickle of wetness instantly forming over her cunt.

"Mmmpph… pfaaah… Lelouch… Lelouch…"

Filled with a mixture of love and lust, Lelouch grinded his fingers into her with sadistic glee, forcing her body to shudder and shake against him. It was a pleasing sight: reducing yet another Princess to a jelly-like, lust-filled daze, all wrought by his hands and his alone. And Nunnally was more than just that, and a dark part of him rejoiced to torture something pure and innocent, tainting it with base desires.

She came hard, clenching around him suddenly like a vice while an explosive gush of liquid streamed down her legs. Lelouch daubed his hands in her wetness, spreading it all over her warm thighs. He then slapped her ass, several times.

"Oh, you naughty girl. When did you get so naughty, Nunnally?"

"Mnnrphh… Hahhh… Only… for you… Lelouch…"

"And yet you came without permission."

"Only... only because it was you... Lelouch..."

He smacked her ass again, before giving them a squeeze. "That's my girl. You're my woman now. And what does a man deserve from his woman?"

"Everything."

He took one of her hands and laid it against his erection, which threatened to tear a hole in his trousers. "Then you know what to do with this."

"Oh, yes, very much," she said, falling to her knees in record time as she scrambled to pull down his pants. In her haste, his cock came out swinging, slapping her across her forehead with a force that made her squeak. He was almost as long as her whole face, which would have been intimidating for one such as he, had she not deep-throated him and swallowed her creampie not a day before.

"Go on then," he commanded. "Service me as any whore must."

"Yes!" she shouted joyfully, as her lips once more closed around his length. Her tongue lovingly swirled around his length, licking all around with a loving, desperate fervor. She worked her tongue hard, making sure to focus on the tip as well as the veiny, sensitive underside, until his crotch ran dripping with her spit. She sucked on him as if his cock was a piece of long candy, with its tip oozing a peculiarly addictive cream, as if she craved to taste its every surface. It was an altogether addictive and powerful pleasure, and even Lelouch could not help but lie back, rocking his hips subconsciously into his sister's drenched mouth.

"Good… that's good... yes…" Lelouch murmured, patting Nunnally on the head. It was such a bizarre scene, comparable to all he'd felt these past few days, but this one took the cake. His sister, whom he'd personally protected and love all these years was now lovingly servicing his cock with her mouth. Who wouldn't feel a rush of incestuous glee at breaking through such a taboo? He whispered dirty things as his fingers coursed through her brunette hair, near gripping them as he'd done before.

Then, she looked up, meeting his gaze, and smiled. Her joyful eyes broke the last restraint in him, and he saw her no more as Nunnally, his sister, but as Nunnally vi Britannia, cherished Princess with the pure, angelic visage. As if in response to his prodding she sucked on him harder, and plunged him straight down her throat, where she not only did she not choke, but her whole mouth rumbled, like some sort of vibrator.

He then noticed her hand had snaked down her dress, to touch the place he had abandoned when he'd made her blow him. She seemed on fire, rubbing and twisting her fingers all over her nethers, endlessly stimulating her engorged clit. She managed to rub herself to a greater rhythm without even needing to stop her oral work, adding to the lewdness of the show. All in all, the pleasure did nearly break him into many pieces, and he had to content himself with rubbing her head with pleased fondness, as of a master to his loyal, cock-slurping servant.

"Cumming!" At that, Nunnally bobbed her head up and down even further, making sure to stimulate every inch of him unceasingly while strumming her aching cunt with all that she had. Her sucking was like a vacuum now, strong and unyielding, ever seeking for what he could give her: a hot fresh creampie sent expressway to her belly. And soon he gave her what she wanted, spewing hot, fresh semen straight into the deepest part of her throat. Nunnally coughed only once as the sticky substance flooded her insides, and remarkably strove to swallow everything down. This she did with marked success, her mouth never once withdrawing nor relenting when she at last gulped down the last of his hot passion, leaving her insides thoroughly drenched in his seed.

It was clear he had not cum by himself. Below her, spreading a lewd pool all over the carpet, her pussy yet again streamed hot and strong, staining it, and letting her sweet, lewd musk flood the room.

Her body sagged against his legs as he finished with the rest of his orgasm into her mouth. When she plopped his cock out of her ravaged mouth she could only stare at him through tear-filled eyes, eyes filled with devotion. And that was when he knew there was nothing, _nothing, _that Nunnally wouldn't do, for him. And there was nothing he also wouldn't do for her.

His heart warmed in his chest. "I love you, Nunnally. I love you so, so much."

A flush stole on her face, her lips wet from him. "Mmnnn," she said, nodding.

He lifted her up. Gods but she was so light. Even after growing into a young woman, he loved that he could just carry her. Her hands went around his neck as he carried her to the bed, then placed her on top of it. He took off the last of his clothes, then helped her shed her own until they both stared at each other in their full nakedness. His eyes went from her feet up the nubile curves of her legs, to her slender waist, then on to her modest bust, and finally the curtain of brunette hair spread behind her like a blanket. She was as glorious as an angel unclothed in all her glory, her beauty giving her an almost ethereal gleam even in the dim environment.

"You're so beautiful," he said, before leaping on top of her, pressing his body over hers. Her flesh felt warm and silky as he caressed all over, exploring every inch of her body. He'd always been able to do this, before, but now his touch was of a true lover's, and thus they both shuddered at the novel feel of their overlapping touches.

Nunnally relaxed further in the bed as she opened up to him. She stroked and caressed him just as much as he did, returning his passion with equal strength. His palms slid over the curve of her waist and patted her hips. He stroked her glimmering wet thighs, then cupped her breast. She nuzzled against his neck, pressing loving kisses there. The soft feel of her hands against his felt so sweet and wonderful. Their tender exploration of each other only served to inflame their passions, making his still hard cock even stiffer, more eager to seal the deal than ever.

He kissed in-between her breasts as he cupped them both, kneading them gently. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, tweaking and pinching them to draw whimpers from her mouth. He stuck his tongue out and licked a long trail of spit down the ridges of her belly, feeling it tense beneath him, before reaching the midpoint of her belly. It was at this point that he felt her shudder, as if from anticipation. He smiled as he laid a palm on her very moist pussy, most likely sore from her previous orgasms, and very gently stroked around her lower lips. It earned him yet another squeal from her throat, something which delighted him greatly.

When he inserted a finger in, he found her tight insides gripping him like a vice. He daubed it thoroughly in her wetness before smearing it around her lips, giving her a taste of her own essence. "Tell me, how long have you wanted this, slut?"

"For a long, long time." She was breathing heavily, and clenched her fist around his manhood, before rubbing it all over her nethers. "Please, Lelouch…"

He smiled, his fingers going back to her pussy. "Wait."

She groaned in what seemed like frustration when he shifted his body, until his face was aligned with her lower lips. He placed his hands under her thighs, and lifted them until they were open enough for his needs. After taking a deep breath of her musk, he buried his face in her succulent folds. He sucked hard on her exposed clit, while he buried his fingers inside her tightness. Nunnally's wetness had lubricated her enough that he could just slide right in, allowing him to saw in and out of her while his tongue tasted every inch of her labia. Finding the same bundle of nerves that had triggered her yesterday, he made a hook with his fingers and pressed hard on them, triggering a blissful cry from her lips. He pressured her hard, all while slathering his tongue all over her, that she came, again—and ground her pussy in his face. He eagerly slurped everything that came out, partaking of her love nectar as if it were the sweetest honey, his tongue flicking out repeatedly like a snake to soak in every drop.

She was ready. She'd been ready for a while, but only now did Lelouch deign to behold her tear-stained face, sweat beading on every inch of her beautiful pale skin, that he knew the moment was here. He moved above her, and looked deep into her beautiful eyes. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, and slowly, almost reverently, laid his fiery hot erection against her entrance.

"Here I go, Nunnally," he whispered. She grabbed his hands, and held onto them. Silently, she bent her knees through her hands, spreading herself wide open, then grabbed hold of his hands. She presented herself eagerly. He rubbed his cock all over her entrance, moistening the tip for his entry. When he plunged inside, he felt like he was surrounded by eternal bliss. Inch by inch he entered his lover, until he faced that thin barrier separating maidens from women.

"Nunnally," he said, as softly as he could. "I love you." He kissed all over her chest, to soothe the incoming pain of entry.

She braced, but did not dissent. "Do it, my love. I'm yours." The wholehearted trust and devotion in her eyes spoke plenty, and it was so endearing that Lelouch thought he might cry. He kissed her, deep in her mouth, and then thrust hard, muffling her gasp of pain with his lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He kissed her repeatedly, on her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, wiped away the tears that streamed out her eyes. He hugged her close, even as his invading length settled in beyond the shattered proof of her innocence, nestling deep within her core. Then, as if a spell was broken, her breath hitched once, before she squeezed his hands.

"I'm okay," she said. "I'm alright." Lelouch smiled to see her try so hard and felt that he would do anything to please her, to cuddle her, hold her close. He nonetheless obliged her passion, by pulling his length back out, then slamming back inside her again.

He rocked his hips against hers, and she answered with all the virginal zeal of a maiden newly awoken to a new host of sensations, a new world of desires. She pushed back up as much as she was able, squeezing her insides in tune with his thrusting. Again and again he locked lips with hers, as their tide of incestuous frenzy brought them to a rhythm of absolute pleasure. Indulging in this act, nominally forbidden, had erased all signs of hesitation from the both of them—truly they now lived in the carnal moment, feasting on each other with manic glee.

Her legs crossed behind Lelouch's back, trapping him further in her deep, velvety embrace. Their breaths ran hot against the other's skin, as pleasure beyond imagining filled their bodies.

A red flush stole over her skin, making it seem to glow in the dim light of the room. Lelouch was aroused by it so much that he gave the reins to instinct and pounded her once-virginal hole for all that he could give. His rampant stimulation, in turn, made Nunnally shout his name over and over again, loud enough that he feared people might hear from outside the room. "Lelouch… gods… Lelouch… yahhnn… Lelouch, Lelouch, Lelouch…!"

When they came, they came together, with her holding onto his length and near crushing him with the strength of her orgasm. He thrust in one last time, spearing into her depths as deep as he could, before the tip exploded and his world erupted into bliss. His arms snaked around hers as he crushed her body to his—her nails did dig into his back, as she rode her orgasm to its crowning zenith.

They stared at each other. Nothing and no one existed in that brief moment of extreme bliss. Their hearts near beat as one, united at last as their copulation reached the highest of climaxes. In that moment they affirmed their feelings for each other.

Their lips continued to mash together even as Lelouch rolled off to the side. The two of them spooned, their hips yet joined together as the last of their orgasm faded away. Through lidded eyes he beheld her beauty, and he nearly cried at how precious it all seemed. He brushed aside strands of her hair from her forehead, then kissed it reverently. "That was amazing. I can't believe it. We did it!"

"Yes," she said, giggling, tracing on his skin idly with her finger. "We did."

Lelouch cherished this moment, even as he pumped the last of his cum into her womb. "I love you," he said tenderly.

"I love you too," she replied, with equally endearing voice. In the dim light, two shadows yet again met, sealing their incestuous compact with a fresh kiss.

Not five minutes later, as if to celebrate the unlatching of taboo and their eager dive into the forbidden, they continued on, celebrating their feelings with hours of debauchery that seemed never to end. Nothing was out of reach for their fevered, perverted imagination, particularly with one aspect that Nunnally felt was still hers to command.

"You have yet to try it?" she asked incredulously, as she rode her brother's body like a horse. Her hips bucked and shook on top of his, making loud, _slap-slap _sounds that echoed in the room. "Truly?"

Lelouch suppressed a shudder as her now more experienced insides churned and wrapped around his length like a thousand teasing tongues. "Nngh… Thought you were always… watching?"

"Oh hush," she scolded, playfully squeezing around him. "If that is true, then we have no time to waste."

"Nunnally?" He surprised him by getting off of him completely and sliding off of the bed, her tiny, sprite-like form padding over to her vanity.

"Of all miracles, this is one I never expected," she said. "But nonetheless, I'll take it." She showed off a bottle to him, which he recognized as some form of lubricant. It dawned on him then. Her face brightened with mirth. "Today we shall both lose our virginities."

They set to work immediately. It was true; Lelouch had never once attempted anal yet, but that was only because he was technically still at the earlier stages of debauchery with all those other women. He was sure that in time, one or all of them might have introduced him, but the trio had ended up getting to him first. Euphie and Milly had been eager and spirited, but none had offered up their assholes, and even Lelouch had not even thought to ask. It was a rhetorical endeavor: when faced with bedding the women of his dreams, did one think to focus on anal or any other kink instead of the fact that one's dreams had literally come true?

Now a flash of triumph could be discerned in Nunnally as she lay face-down on the bed, propped up on her hands and knees, her ass jutting right out lewdly and proudly for him to access. Her rear entrance was as pristine as the rest of her—this was either her natural state or she really just took good care of her body. In any case, Lelouch did admire it; he loved everything about her.

He popped open the bottle and spread the liquid all around his cock. It felt cold and sticky. Then he poured a generous amount on his fingers and smeared it all around and inside her asshole, probing it as he did her pussy.

She hissed. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"It just surprised me," she said. "Go on, please." Obeying her command, he dipped into her puckered hole again, spreading it and making sure to coat the slimy insides completely with the lube.

"Are you prepared?" he said later. He felt a lightning thrill course throughout his body, as if it was his first time all over again. He had taken her first time, now he would also take her anal virginity, just as she would also be his first. He positioned himself behind her, lining up his erection in-between her pert ass-cheeks. A quiver of anticipation ran through both their bodies as his tip pushed against her anus. Nunnally wiggled her hips, as if she were impatient for him to continue.

Then he pushed inside. It felt raw and hot and extremely tight, like he was pushing against a barrier that refused to yield. Yet he moved ever onward, slowly but surely packing centimeters of his meat inside her. He could feel Nunnally's supple body tense and shake below him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine… keep… going…!" Nunnally replied, her voice sounding like she was really in pain. Lelouch was concerned, but nonetheless spurred onward, until he felt something give, and he made good progress. "Urk!"

"Nunnally?" His sister was wheezing loudly, her hands clasping the sheets. He rubbed her back, planting kisses all around. This was despite the overwhelming pressure that now surrounded the parts of his cock embedded in her, almost driving him crazy with the need to seek more pleasure.

"Fine, I'm fine…" she whimpered. "Is that it? You're in?"

"Only halfway."

"Gods are you really that big?" she yelped.

"If you're—"

"No, no, we can do this, keep going, keep going!" she all but cried, her asshole seeming to clench threateningly around him. He swallowed, but assented. Bit by bit, second after second he made progress, with Nunnally continuing to convulse and shake beneath him, urging him onward with every heated whisper she uttered.

Finally, he was completely sheathed within her.

"Is that everything?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I feel like I'm being split into two, but it doesn't really hurt now. I just really feel full of you, my love. It's not a bad feeling." After a short silence, she said. "Now go. Keep going. Pound my ass."

Lelouch slowly started sliding in and out of her, the friction of his entrance soothed by the generous amount of lube they poured. Pretty soon, her hole seemed to have loosened up enough for him to be able to thrust into her smoothly and without delay, and by then she was already whimpering and panting in pleasure. Her anal walls tugged along his length with every thrusting movement he made. He reached down and fondled her breasts, flicked her clit, to add to her pleasure, as he meticulously completed this incestuous sodomy.

He slipped a finger, then more into her cunt, ravaging it with the same pace as he did her ass. Soon enough the delicious chill of orgasm washed over him. His pace quickened, stuffing his meat up her anal passage with ever-increasing speed and strength. By that time Nunnally was shouting and pleading for him to continue, to keep going, to violate her hole completely so as to make her his. Her words were night incomprehensible, but he did clearly hear one command.

"Come, Lelouch! Come my love!" she shouted. Orgasm then took her, as she howled into her pillow. Her cunt twisted and clamped down around his fingers even as her whole body shook from the reverberations of her intense climax.

He was close too: merely seconds behind. He grabbed her arms, then lifted them up behind and above her, now riding her ass like she were a horse. In that moment, time seemed to halt completely, seconds bleeding forward in long, blissful moments. He could feel something dark, something primal brewing in his mind, urging him onward to breed this woman before him. His cock expanded inside, her balls churning as his orgasm released with a full explosion. His cocktip reached further into her bowels, stars bursting in his mind as he shot jet after jet of his creamy white jizz into her, each one more powerful than the last. He grabbed her ass-cheeks, squeezing them as if they could be used to tighten up further around him, to make her keep squeezing out the rest of his billowing hot seed. Her body continued to shake, her hips rocking back and forth as if to entice more of his milk from his balls. It felt like he was pushing his soul to the max, pushing it through the narrow confines of his cock and into her waiting hole, sending him into the vast, eternal abyss of pleasure.

They remained in that way, bodies sweaty, joined at the hip, for a long while, until Lelouch finally slipped from her puckered asshole, letting the fresh excess remnants of his seed ooze down slowly from her rear. Nunnally turned her head, coaxing him back into a soulful kiss that showed how deep their affection was.

"Was it to your taste, milady?" he asked, grinning.

"Very much, milord," she quipped with a throaty voice, playfully biting his lips.

"We should do more," he said, his cock still hard. His hands traveled all over her body, promising her many delightful things that could yet be done.

"We must," she said, in agreement, her cunt twisting in anticipation.

* * *

Nunnally was no fool, and yet she was not yet at the peak of her craft. For there were minds more cunning still in the world, and thus it was that she failed to sense nor see that there were hidden cameras in her own room, each of them recording the siblings partaking in forbidden carnal pleasures from every conceivable angle—at high definition.

"So the boy had it in him. He is more man than I thought," said the man watching the screen on the far end of the wall. Displayed there was the footage of Lelouch mounting his sister in real time.

"He was born of your seed, oh great and powerful Emperor," said the woman beside him. Both man and woman on the bed were completely naked under the bedsheets, and had most recently completed their own torrid coupling. For the past five minutes they had been regaled with Lelouch and Nunnally's first attempts at anal, which to the woman looked to have been rather enjoyable, for both parties involved.

The man, who was arguably the most powerful man in the whole civilized world, snorted. "And yet I am surrounded by milquetoasts and the vainglorious, children hardly able to stand up to _my _legacy. It is unfortunate that _he _is thus bestowed with an unworthy place."

"That can be easily remedied," the woman beside him said, her voice holding the promise of greater intrigue in the future. Still, her demeanor shifted, softening as she looked at her children o the monitor. "More importantly, have you given any thought as to your reaction to this development?" She gestured to the screen, where it was clear to see Lelouch and Nunnally going at it like beasts in heat.

The man shrugged. "I care not who he marries, nor if he decides to marry one or all. The boy must chart his own course, if he is to be the man he wants the world to believe he is."

"Is that familial piety I sense, my lord?" the woman teased playfully. The man said nothing. Taking that as a sign, the woman reached over to turn off the transmission.

The couple soon went into their own personal copulation, while many miles away their children did the very same.

* * *

**Chapter has been once again commissioned by Spike_2416, thanks.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on archiveofourown, under "RHoldhous".**


End file.
